gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Muddy Buddy
Muddy Buddy was a 16th episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript (title card) Orange: (laughs) So, then I said, "If you want the mustard, you're gonna have to ketch-up." (laughs) Pear: That was quite possibly the worst joke, i've ever heard. Orange: You're the worst joke, i've ever heard. (laughing) Pear: (groan) (Daneboe placed a potato on the counter) MysteryPotatoMan: (sigh) It's way too bright in here, and somebody wanna turn the lights down, or somethin'? Orange: Whoa, a dirty pear with sunglasses! MysteryPotatoMan: What? Orange: Hey, Pear! Check it out! It's your brother! Pear: (sigh) That's not my brother. MysteryPotatoMan: I'm not a pear, my name is MysteryPotatoMan. Orange: (laughs) POE-TAY-TOE? MysteryPotatoMan: We're not doing that. Orange: POE-TAY-TOE? MysteryPotatoMan: No. Orange: Really? MysteryPotatoHead: Yeah, that's pretty stupid, okay? Orange: Yeah, whatever, Four-eyes. (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: Hey, you wearing sunglasses, too, if you threw up in the ground, this light is killing me. Orange: You grow up in the dirt? I'm gonna call you Muddy Buddy. (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: I'm not muddy, and I'm not your buddy! Orange: (laugh) You said spud. You're a Spud-muffin! (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: Maybe, you're little square, you know that? Orange: Uh-uh, I'm round! (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: (groan) Pear, is this guy always this annoying? Pear: No, it's even worse, when he uses the air horn. Orange: Hey, Muddy Buddy! MysteryPotatoMan: What?! (Orange blows the air horn at MysteryPotatoMan, and his glasses flew off) MysteryPotatoMan: OW!!! My eyes!! It's so bright!! Orange: (laughing) MysteryPotatoMan: Why would you do that, man? Orange: Pear did it! MysteryPotatoMan: Pear didn't do it, I saw you. Orange: Blame Pear! MysteryPotatoMan: No! Orange: Uh-oh! Guess what? MysteryPotatoMan: What?! What is it?! Orange: Air horn! (blows his air horn) MysteryPotatoMan: OW!!! Orange: (laughing) MysteryPotatoMan: I can't see anything, and I'm not gonna hear myself think. Orange: It's funny, cause it hurts! (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: You were really getting under my skin, buddy, if you met some stupid food of my days, but you really take the cake! Orange: Why would you take the cake? That's what Carrot lives! MysteryPotatoMan: I don't care about Carrot! Carrot: Well, I don't care about you, either! (cries) Orange: Jeez for a tater, maybe, you're a real hater tot. (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: Sweet mother of.......(groans) Your voice is snapping me like a....like a giant-- Orange: Let me guess. Knife? MysteryPotatoMan: What?! (Daneboe grabs MysteryPotatoMan, he peeled MysteryPotatoMan's face off, and MysteryPotatoMan starts screaming) Mystery PotatoMan: Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Orange: Whoa, it's a face off! (laughs) (Dane peels MysteryPotatoMan's skin off, and MysteryPotatoMan keeps screaming) Mystery PotatoMan: Ahhhhhhh! Orange: I don't know what to root for. (laughs) Mystery PotatoMan: Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Orange: Get it? Root? (laughs) MysteryPotatoMan: Wait, wait! What are you doing, what are you doing?! (Dane spreads MysteryPotatoMan's face & his skin off the counter, and MysteryPotatoMan screams.) Mystery PotatoMan: Ahhhhhhhh! Orange: Oh, well. That guy needed a thicker skin, anyways. (laughs) Carrot: (crying) Pear: Come on, buddy. Potato didn't mean it. Stop crying. Orange: Hey, Carrot. I know what will make you forget about being sad. Carrot: (sniffs) Really? What? Orange: Air horn! (blows his air horn) Carrot: (screaming)﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Gagfilms Wiki